


最后的晚餐

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	最后的晚餐

最后的晚餐

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅳ中心，Ⅳ+Ⅴ；有少量的V/快斗，但可以不作为cp理解；请根据个人情况选择是否阅读。

* 一个关于数字家的感情揣测；相对无意义的短打；时间在Ⅲ沉睡之后的前夜祭之后。

01

那一天他们没有晚餐，因为三人皆没有进食的心情。但是玉座叫了Ⅳ来为他读诗集，又让Ⅴ在临近结尾的篇章处，带来一壶新茶。

那原本都是Ⅲ的事务，今夜被两位兄长分别代行。

玉座在他们准备离开时，缓缓开口：“果然还是不习惯。所以我刚刚在想，如果Ⅴ你当年在离开的夜晚就毁了快斗，或许Ⅲ不会躺在这……至少不是现在。但也正因为想到了这种可能性，我对当下感到了失望之余，对明天开始更加期待。”

“我没有责备你哦，Ⅴ。我只是正好想起来，快斗曾经在你离开菲卡的关头，恳求过你的事情。我很满意，你选了甩开他，好孩子。那么答应我，明天要和他好好打招呼哦，我的长子。”

他把玩着Ⅴ垂下来的一缕银发，将发尾在小小的手指上细细的卷过又放下。

“毕竟，你曾将他当作亲密的兄弟来教养。”

Ⅳ听见他的兄长毕恭毕敬的回应。

02

Ⅴ在套房配备的吧台，给自己调酒。

红先涌入，绽放成鲜血，黄再下落，飞溅中拥着暗示背叛的色泽。冰块的声音清脆又杂乱细小，掉进酒液后霎时便被染得透彻。Ⅴ站在吧台后，一言不发。

Ⅳ哼笑了一声，大大咧咧扯开吧台椅就坐。抬起食指在玻璃杯上弹出一声挑衅式的脆响。

“不给我讲讲，你是怎么得到那个‘弟弟’的嘛？”他食指点着那只玻璃杯口，带着杯子摇晃，酒液的海浪在翻卷，冰山撞上玻璃叮叮当当，“我有权利知道，我可是你真正的血亲——”

“‘是不是一个合格的哥哥’这种事，有身为真正弟弟的我来帮你判断下，不是最好？”

Ⅴ直接拿走了酒杯，眼睛盯着他喝了一口。

Ⅳ大笑出来，到最后都已笑得呛到。他单手托腮，抬起手指着自己的兄长：“你说不出来，你也根本没脸说。”

Ⅴ端着酒杯，偏头看着他不开口。

“因为你对不起我们，你自己心里很清楚。”

Ⅳ记得清清楚楚，他和Ⅲ阻拦快斗和游马那一场，Ⅴ在战前叮咛的话语听起来不偏不倚，是基于战局的建议，但如果从幼弟的角度再去看他的发言，对快斗的肯定描述就让这番话听起来刺耳又锋利。

“他当年是怎么求你别走的？” Ⅳ托着下巴，眯起眼睛露出柔和的笑容，“他抱着你恳求了？有没有对着你说‘我做错了什么？请告诉我？’这样老掉牙的词句？或者干脆再坦诚一点，他有没有解开衣扣，对你说‘只要你留下来，我什么都愿意？’”

“你不用故意把话说得这么无耻，想用这个来刺激我是没用的。”

“你居然还知道无耻！” Ⅳ听到自己的声音像是从齿轮间碾压过的。Ⅴ依旧站在吧台后面，语气平静，看上去如油画中的贵族。可他的平静与优雅化作了热油，将Ⅳ身上火焰彻底激起。

“别虚情假意了，我亲爱的哥哥。您怎么还知道无耻呢？十几个小时前对小孩子下手的时候，我以为您的底线就早掉进岩浆里了！你明知道自己的手段脏到见不得人，现在却有脸指责别人用词无耻？不要这样，你可爱的弟弟听了简直要笑到英年早逝。”

“够了，不要随便说死。”

“你才是够了啊，我伟大的哥哥。担心你的弟弟吗？可你当我是盲还是傻？天城快斗和你对视时候的脸，两次我都看得一清二楚。我可是你的弟弟，你凝视别人的眼神代表些什么，我一清二楚——”

他提高声音，仿若咏唱和朗诵：“你曾经宠爱他，情愿溺爱他，并依旧怜爱他。不要以为你可以瞒过我，你看他的神情，曾经也在凝视自己的弟弟们时出现过。我记得，但是你知道我为什么一看就知道了吗？因为你那些眼神，在你回来之后再也没有对我们毫无保留的出现过！”

目睹过粉碎，所以对裂痕万分敏感。拥有过全部，所以哪怕只缺失分毫，都会警惕到哀嚎。

小个子的男孩是拜隆却并非真正的阿克雷德家家长。即使他的长兄和幼弟对着铁面具都选择了表面上维持对父亲的态度，Ⅳ也无法跟着他们将自己平复如初。除了个子之外，面前的人从灵魂到躯壳分明都散发出陌生人的味道，只有那一点记忆和呼唤浮于表面，根本不足以填平他对父亲的渴望。

而Ⅴ沉默的时间比曾经的兄长要长了太多。他依旧常常凝视他们，但在眼神中少了波澜。偷偷成年的男人默默藏起来本就不易流出的感情，将自己变成复仇者最忠实的仆从。

“想用喂过心爱小猫后的残羹冷炙来敷衍我？你这是在打发下水道里的老鼠吗？真让人感动啊。”他将双手举在头侧，弗拉门戈舞者般缓慢地鼓起了掌。

Ⅴ看着他，转身过去，给他倒了一杯冷的牛奶。Ⅳ带着不解和防备的看着这杯白色的液体，最后开口：“哟，你气到想毒死我封口吗？”

“我从不自视高尚。也不会向你自证我的选择。” Ⅴ将杯中的酒一饮而尽，随后微微抬头——是Ⅳ最讨厌的，俯视的眼神。

“把牛奶喝掉，然后去睡。”

“我看你就是想毒死我——”

“然后明天，要赢。”

他在Ⅳ眼前转身离开，吧台后面只留下一只酒杯和碎冰。Ⅴ承担他的辱骂与苛责，收下全部怀疑和谴责，任由他一句句责问，而后只留下最表面的结果后甩开了他。

要赢。因为只有赢了，才可能活下来——从仇人手中，也从父亲手中。

那杯牛奶洁白又晶莹，它矗立在深棕色的吧台上，在其后一众酒品之下显得幼稚又荒唐。可他又确实的站在那，彰显着格格不入又真实地在那里归属。他的世界在嘲笑他，恨不得下一刻就让他奔腾入下水道化作老鼠和蛆虫的养料，但他们又不会直截打翻他，只是在他周围的海面上涌动着无数的嘲讽和诅咒。

Ⅳ想笑，但是最后他没能彻底笑出来——在开口试着发出嚣张的嚎叫声之后，他感到自己的从喉咙到气流都支离破碎，最后只能不由自主地发出干燥的破旧手风琴那般残缺的喘气声。

他锤了一下吧台，抬起头，看见那杯牛奶的杯壁上凝结出水珠。

他怎么会不懂呢？他早就懂，但是说不出口。直到即将鱼死网破的前夜，所有的灾难与不幸才得以撬开门扉倾巢而出。

“我恨你，Ⅴ。”他对着空气开口，咬牙切齿，却又忍不住在之后沉默着咬了嘴唇。

不是托马斯恨着克里斯，而是托马斯和Ⅳ一起憎恶着Ⅴ。因为你是我们之中的背叛者。你的确是被迫才抛弃了我们，但你自由时，也再没有回到我们身边。

Ⅴ属于他们，而套在其中克里斯早就不完整。阿克雷德家的长子穿过雨夜，推开了家的大门。克里斯托夫的一部分，永远的留在了过往，至今没有与他们相聚。

你为什么要把别人视作家人呢？托马斯和米歇尔是什么可以被陌生人取代的人吗？Ⅳ不会也不能停止憎恨。天城快斗到底有哪里值得与血亲相提并论，又有什么资格可以分走兄长对幼弟们的感情！正因为托马斯深切地爱着满心扑于家人的长兄，所以Ⅳ不可以原谅Ⅴ——你怎么可以有任何一部分不属于我们？

我对原先的家有多少迫切的期待，就可以供养出对支离破碎当下的那千百倍的不甘与恨。

但这又是何等的无力与无用？生拉硬拽迎来的再度相聚，根本就是表面光鲜的纸雕塑。米歇尔在没人看到的房间里偷偷抹眼泪，托马斯尖锐犹如受伤的刺猬。而完整的克里斯怎么敢真的回到这个家？这里的父亲早已经彻底的阖上双眼，只有一只不成形的怪物，咀嚼着仇恨想要将克里斯遗留在远处无法带走的珍贵之物也撕扯吞下。

而克里斯和他们有何不同吗？

Ⅳ是花式繁杂又诡奇的玻璃杯，只是看就知道必然难以把握，让人不由得缩回手。Ⅲ是装饰恰到好处且边际圆润的餐刀，可以灵巧又乖巧的跃于杯盘，而也可以像切开糖霜般轻盈地割断喉咙。Ⅴ是其下洁白的桌布，安静地支撑食客品尝离奇菜肴，即使被汁液染成一片狼藉也依旧保持着凝视与沉默。

小个子的男孩天真的大笑着摇摇晃晃跑来，跳上座位拍拍手，这场以复仇为菜肴的晚餐便正式开场。前菜与甜点上装饰着仇人之子们的心脏和眼球，主菜则是当年主谋的头颅作为原料。而在对着背叛者啖其血肉之后，唯一的小食客将餐巾轻巧叠好，跳下座位向着门口蹦蹦跳跳的走。

他最后回头，声音清亮：我没有错呀，毕竟，客人不会也不该在餐后带走餐桌嘛？

他走了，在晚餐结束后再也不会回头。房间里只剩下黑暗。漂亮的玻璃杯沾满油污后被插上烛台，精美的餐刀被折断后丢弃入果酱，洁白的桌布被染成鲜红，他只能默默拥紧被剖开喉咙的少年，祈祷他的身体不要彻底冰冷。

Ⅳ永远不会原谅Ⅴ，托马斯永远不会赶他的长兄走。无论爱与恨，满足与不甘，我们都必将一起等来天明。

03

第二天早起时，Ⅳ看见那杯牛奶还留在吧台上。他在愣住时，玉座走出来，他也注意到了那杯白色的液体。小个子的男孩转头：“Ⅳ，把他倒掉。”

在他行动之前Ⅴ从他身后走上前去，沉默着让那杯液体落入沟槽。

在他走过他身边时，Ⅳ抬起头望向时钟，那很不可思议——明明那个人是他们中最不饶恕的叛徒——但他居然在潜意识中想着，要不要和Ⅴ在回来后说一两句软话。在这么想着的时候，他在无意中记住了那个时间——那时，距离复赛开幕，还有三小时零十三分钟。

-END-


End file.
